


Shelter

by Ssree



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aerith is Meddling, Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ssree/pseuds/Ssree
Summary: Young Tseng needs to find a new place to sleep for the winter, but the pickings are slim and he is out of options. There is the small shrine just outside the town, but one does not intrude into the home of a god nilly-willy.Tseng decides to try his luck and hope for the best.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeelingsDusk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelingsDusk/gifts).



> I in no way know anything about Buddhist, Shinto or other religious practices native to Asian regions, so please excuse very liberal use of artistic licence!

Tseng stifled a cough into his hand. He couldn't understand why his troupe had abandoned him now, of all times. Was his performance lacking on-stage, off-stage? Sure, he wasn't the best acrobat, but his pickpocketing was superior. Was it his status as a recognised bastard? Whatever the reason, a week earlier Tseng had found himself waking from drugged sleep, wrapped in Master Ira's thief's jacket, to angry yells of the innkeeper that had let their troupe to rest in her stable.  
  
But that was over a week ago. Now Tseng No-Name, all of 11 years of age, shivered in his too-large coat before pulling it tighter around himself. It had been snowing the past couple of days and the temperature had dropped to several degrees below freezing, but now? Now the weather took a turn for the worse. The ankle-deep dirty snow was starting to melt into freezing cold, mud-brown slush.   
  
Tseng knew he'd have to find another place to bunk down for a while, maybe even until the spring arrived. His current hidelut was underground and would flood soon, and then freeze again. Besides, the pests were getting aggressive the further the winter progressed, and Tseng knew there were several months still to go before it would turn to spring. So now, he was casing out some potential new hideouts. There was the rarely-used ShinRa warehouse down the docs, but that place gave him the creeps, so he'd rather find a better alternative. There was the bell-tower, but the town guard patrolled there regularily. It would do in a pinch, but  life would be overly complicated and Tseng did not need another stressor in his life right now. Then there was the small shrine just outside the town. But one does not intrude into the home of a god nilly-willy, and Tseng had no precious gift to give outside himself, so he was reluctant to intrude. But so far, he hadn't found anything else suitable.

* * *

  
  
The warehouse was a bust. Word on the street was that ShinRa's Science Department had some new project, and the warehouse was stocked with tanks full of eerily glowing liquid and cages filled with local animals. So staying in there was out of the question.  
  
He had found some other potential hideyholes, but they were attics and storage sheds of occupied private properties so none of them were ideal, too risky to get caught in. So far, it seemed like the shrine was the only possible place. Tseng sighed. Just for a little while. Until he found somewhere else. Now, to find a suitable gift to bring, and hope that he wouldn't offend the god in the shrine enough to end up dead. Or worse.

* * *

  
  
Acquiring the required gift was an adventure and a half, but in the end, Tseng had managed to collect a bottle of good quality _sake_ and enough rice and _nori_ to make three (only slightly) misshapen _onigiri_ and an incense cone, one of those earthy ones (he thought it was sandalwood, but don't quote him on that) instead of sweet flowery ones.  
  
With his offerings carefully packed in a worn and patched lidded reed basket and what little he owned either tucked away in his coat and it's many secret (and not so secret) pockets and packed in his ratty blanket, Tseng left his hideout, an old abandoned underground cellar, without looking back or saying goodbye.  
  
The trek to the shrine took him over an hour and he had to travel the last stretch of it in near-darkness, the winter sun having set before evening bell rang in the village.  
  
When he reached the vicinity of the shrine he shuddered, and it wasn't only because of the freezing cold and how wet he was. Before he entered, he stood some ways from the _torii_ leading to the courtyard and took in the sight of the shrine.   
  
It was old and decrepit, no one having had the resources to take care of it after the old monk passed three winters ago. The three two buildings Tseng could see were omnious-looking, and the silence whispered around the corners while shadows danced and twisted on the rafters. It felt dangerous. Like a sleeping dragon.  
  
Tseng shivered again, pulling his coat on tighter. Then, he straightened, took a deep breath, straightened, and secured the offering basket more firmly before heaving his makeshift bag up, and stepping through the gate.   
  
He sloughed through the slush and headed straight towards the main shrine building. After stepping on the creaking veranda he set his bag next to a pillar and stood up, turning towards the large lattice door. It took some work to actually open it, the weather having warped the wood some.  
  
After having access Tseng entered, bowing over the basket he held to his stomach, and spoke using the dialect Master Ira had taught him. " _This one asks for forgiveness for the intrusion. This one has come bearing gifts and seeking a boon._ " Getting no answer, Tseng straightened and took in the inside of the dilapidated shrine.  
  
The main area was the size of maybe 12 tatami mats, on the quick glance. In the center there was an old, chipping altar table, listing to one side. There was a cracking wooden pillar on either side of the altar, the red turned to faded brown. Otherwise, the room was empty.   
  
Tseng didn't make a sound as he approached the altar and bowed again. He knelt on the cold, dirty floor, righted the altartable to the best of his abilities and opened his basket of gifts and small supplies. He lifted a small clay bowl and few pieces of almost dry wood chips and bark. He picked his filched firestarter. It took a few strikes to light a spark and even longer to coax that spark into a small flame. Tseng quickly picked a long stick and lit it, setting it standing next to the bowl. Then, he placed a flat rock the size of his palm on the table and placed the incense cone on it. After that, he lifted the wrapped _onigiri_ and set them on the other side of the bowl, opening the top of the wrapping. Next, came the _sake_. He set it next to the _onigiri_.   
  
Finally, he was ready. He lit the incense cone, letting it shimmer and spread it's scent, before cleaning the firebowl and -stick away, smothering the flame carefully. He took a deep breath of the slightly sweet smoke and exhaled slowly. Master Ira always said, when calling upon the gods for whatever reason, patience and calm mind is needed. Otherwise, you might end up offending the _kami_ and bring misfortune upon yourself and maybe even to your family and clan. He clapped his hands once, waiting for three calm breaths, before speaking carefully, making sure to use his most refined dialect.   
  
" _This one has brought gifts to honor the one ruling this house._ " This said, Tseng shuffled backwards, enough that he could bow his forehead to the floor, before speaking again. " _This one has come to beg for a boon. This one is new resident to the Province, and so has no place to spend the winter season. This one asks to serve this shrine and its ruler for this season and the next, in exchange for staying on the shrine grounds._ "  
  
Tseng... wasn't really sure what he expected to happen. It definitely wasn't to hear a soft rustle from infront of him, or a breeze that shouldn't have been there. A quiet scratching followed by a barely-there _paph_ and clicking tinkle. And then it all fell silent.   
  
The silence seemed to stretch into eternity, before another rustle was followed by a soft, clear voice. " _Rise. We shall discuss your contract with me._ " The words were spoken in refined Wutaian, but the speaker had a slight accent. To Tseng, it made goosebumps race up and down his spine and he shuddered, hoping that he didn't offend the being.  
  
" _How old are you?_ " Clicking, a _bop_ , and then sloshing as _sake_ was poured into a dish.  
  
Tseng rose to his knees, settling for _seiza_ but kept his head bowed and eyes on the floor. " _Eleven since the summer's end._ "  
  
" _Hmmm... Such a meddlesome lady she is. If you wish for this boon, you will stay for a year and a half. If agreed upon, we can extend this time later. During that time I agree to house you, feed you, clothe you _and for all intents and purposes, be your Master. In exchange you will be my servant, voice and hand and you shall obey me._ Do you accept, Tseng No-Name?_ "  
  
" _Yes._ "  
  
" _As you wish it. Do rise your eyes and join me in sealing this contract._ "  
  
Tseng finally managed to force himself to look at his host, and just barely kept himself from gaping.  
  
The being infront of him was otherworldly. It was barely taller than an average wutaian female and wore androgynous face of a young person, with flawless milk-pale skin. It's eyes were blue and slitted like a cat's, while it's golden hair reminded Tseng of a chocobo's feathers. Behind it rested a pair of large white wings, inelegantly half-sprawled on the floor. It's fingers were tipped with claws and when it smiled, Tseng swore he could see a flash of fangs.  
  
" _You...are not a kami, are you?_ "  
  
It quirked it's thin lips into a wry smile. " _No, I am not. I am the one called Cloud, you may consider me a youkai of a sort. This shrine is my home._ "   
  
" _We will seal the contract by sharing sake and blood. Your hand._ " The creature held it's own clawed hand towards Tseng.

* * *

  
  
Cloud watched in the shadows with a wry smile on his face as the child scampered around his new room in the living quarters of his shrine, setting himself up for the night, wondering if Tseng would ever become a part of the ShinRa and its TURKs now that he had been sworn into Cloud's service. If he recalled his hazy memories right, this was around the time ShinRa had recruited Tseng. Well, no matter. For now, he would concentrate on teaching this small, vulnerable version of his old friend and watch as Gaia turns, waiting for both the power he had absorbed from Chaos when Vincent finally passed, and his own remnants of Jenova’s cells to slowly wake up and fill him with life and energy.  
  
He would keep watch over his friends. He would protect them this time around. And, just maybe, he would _meddle_ some too.

**Author's Note:**

> A belated Hellmas gift for FeelingsDusk. Happy Hellmas!


End file.
